


Since I Couldn’t Sleep, Would You Sing Me Something Sweet?

by CodyTheLion



Category: Pornstars - Fandom
Genre: Eufrat et Eileen, F/F, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, I Blame Porn, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I feel like a 14-year-old boy, I'm OTP-ing porn stars, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pornstars, Someone shoot me pls, They deserve at least one fic, Vaginal Fingering, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, loving, porn videos, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyTheLion/pseuds/CodyTheLion
Summary: Eufrat comes home to find a certain friend dropping by and sets fire to her soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it’s not appropriate to be shipping pornstars but they’re fucking cute and I like them and there are no explanations needed for these adult performers. I have this itch to write about Eufrat and Eileen so to all those out there who probably has the same perverted, love-deprived, sexual mind as mine, and you ship them, you’re welcome.

Eufrat Mai has always been a confident, powerful woman. Standing at a graceful 175cm, she took pride in her height and body posture that delightfully accentuates her figure, without which would be rather average. But what made the other girls and guys swoon was those two pools of clear blue eyes hidden behind smoky eyelids. Straight, brown silk carefully frames her facial features that looked as if they were specially carved by God himself. Donned in a casual black off shoulder tee and shorts, Eufrat stood in front of the door to her apartment, rummaging through her hand bag in search for the keys.

“Eufrat,” she heard an unmistakable, soft voice from behind. Eufrat turned around and saw her friend, or— well, they’re not exactly friends but, it’s complicated and she just doesn’t dwell around the details.

“Eileen.” Standing across from her was Eileen clad in a white blouse, blue denim and heels, evidently making her the taller figure comparatively. Eileen and Eufrat met through a mutual friend a few months ago, with the former being 3 years younger, though the age gap to them seemed non-existent. The moment they made eye contact, there was a silence that was familiar to Eufrat and she came to an understanding that was neither foreign nor unwelcomed. There was an unmistakable chemistry between the dark-haired woman and the brunette. Those dilated gray orbs bore deep into Eufrat’s and it was an amazing sight to behold, to see them locked together in a fierce competition of dominance over the other. The dynamics between the two was exhilarating yet at the same time, it was mellow and soft. Eufrat’s breathing grew heavy as she was overwhelmed by merely the presence of her counterpart. There was a slight tremor in her legs and as Eileen walked closer, Eufrat found herself crumbling miserably at the silent aggression. The raven hummed and closed the distance, raising her hand to tip her chin upwards slightly before capturing those lips in a supple, silent kiss. They parted with shy smiles and flushed cheeks.

Eileen’s fingers brushed her cheek, “may I come in?” Her husky voice aroused her, even before she got a glimpse of her soft, feminine curves. Eufrat replied with a smile of her own, teasing and fox-like. They’ve never been the ones to talk much when there is such thick sexual tension in the room. They knew each other’s bodies too well for that. But just a few words was enough to entice a moan or a sigh suppressed with deep desire. The door to her apartment complex opened and closed swiftly, followed by desperate, furtive touches and subtle innuendos in their eyes. Eufrat gently pulled Eileen by the tip of her finger into the bedroom. Her brooding eyes were so intense that Eileen could almost physically feel the scorching heat by just breathing in the same air.

They both sat on the bed and shared kisses. The kisses were shy, and brief contacts at first but quickly escalated into passionate ones as the need intensified. Such sinful acts ought to be chastised and yet Eufrat couldn’t bring herself to care any less. She could feel the pounding of Eileen’s heart against her chest as they pulled each other so impossible close, nearly in time with the throbbing between her thighs. She felt the raven’s tongue tracing the edges of her lips, meekly asking for permission to enter and she eagerly granted the opportunity, allowing the tongue to invade her warm, moist mouth. It probed and explored fervently, almost possessively that a mewl escaped from the back of her throat. She felt Eileen smile against her lips and couldn’t help letting out a soft giggle. She felt her lover's tongue venture out once more and this time Eufrat decided to take it in, sucking fervently and taking her by surprise. Eileen’s ragged breath was hot and uneven on her cheeks as she wouldn’t let her tongue go. She revelled internally and took her time indulging in the temporary success.

The hands that were roaming Eileen’s body managed to slip underneath her blouse and gently raked the skin there. A gasp escaped her lips, humouring Eufrat as she continued to kiss and suck her lips in fervour. Eileen decided to retaliate by wrapping her arms around the brunette and pulling her down onto the bed, effectively hovering over her. Eufrat was caught off guard and laughed melodiously under Eileen’s loving gaze. She smirked playfully, catching her own plump bottom lip between her teeth and challenging the woman above her.

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be my first time writing sex scenes but it certainly has been years. Erotic scenes are really exhausting especially when you're just starting to learn. I want my readers to feel exactly how I want them to feel and be able to relate with my characters as if you are there. It's something new to me and I still have much to learn. Constructive criticisms are needed greatly because just this short few paragraphs took me hours. Nonetheless. Let me know if you want more chapters. Thanks for reading.


End file.
